Paladins: Lemon's of the Realm
by Rieguy23
Summary: This story will be a collection of Lemons about the characters from the game Paladins. This story will have lemons or smut, so read at your own digression.


**Introduction: What's up guys. These stories will all be lemon or smut related. I can write any idea's you guys may have for these stories. If you want to see something written you can message me or post it to a comment (If they are paladins related). I hope you guys enjoy these, and make sure to leave your feedback in the comments.**

** I also have to say, I do not own paladins, its characters, or any concept from the game. I do not claim to own any of its characters or concepts. Paladins is rightfully owned by Hi-Rez studio's and Evil Mojo. Please go and support the actual game. **

Ying and Koga seemed like complete opposites of each other. While one was high spirited, loud, and innocent, the other was cold, quiet, and knew about all evils in the world. Despite this, Ying and Koga were still going out as a couple, happy as can be. While their personalities might have clashed, their sexual preference sure did not. Both parties seemed to like their sex more on the far end of the spectrum than most. Most people could tell this just by looking at Koga for a second, but Ying was different. Her innocent and cute personality, seemed to give off that she was more of a vanilla lover than chocolate. This even surprised Koga when they had their first time, but he was sure that he would satisfy both of their needs from then on. This was one of those days.

Both Koga and Ying decided that they wanted to spice it up a little bit tonight. They both wanted to do some roleplay. This is what lead Ying to be walking around in the forest by herself. Koga left her a note telling her to come to this forest and wait for him there. The woods were silent around her as she floated through the underbrush. She could feel her body heating up just from the thought of what Koga had in mind for her. Turns out she didn't have to wait long to find out. The next thing she knew, a hand was being clamped over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her and pushed her against a tree. The front of her body pressed against the rough bark as her heart hammered inside of her chest. She calmed down slightly as she heard a familiar raspy voice behind her.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" Koga asked as he pressed his muscular body against Ying's. His hand that was wrapped around her waist moved up her body, feeling the smooth skin under his touch. "You know, there are some bad guys out there who would love to do things to this body of yours." He growled in her ear as Ying's body shook from side to side to try to get out of his strong grip.

Ying's muffled voice tried to come out but the hand around her mouth wouldn't let her words flow. Her heart beat excitedly in her chest as she tried to struggle weakly in his grasp. She was able to free her hand and bring it up to his that was covering her mouth. She got his hand off for a second before begging, "P-Please let me go. I won't tell anyone one." Ying suddenly gasped out as she felt a hand slip under her shirt and grip her right breast.

"Oh, why do you want to go so soon? We can have so much fun together." Koga said with a smirk as his fingers pinched her pink nipple. "See? You're not even wearing a bra. It's almost like you wanted something like this to happen." A smirk appeared across his face as he used his body to pin her to the tree and his other two hands to pull her shirt to the side, allowing her breasts to bounce free. His hands immediately started to attack her nipples and breasts. From pulling on them to rolling them in his fingers, he made sure to pay attention to her nipples.

Ying could now feel her arousal start to grow between her legs. Being exposed where anyone could see her, and this role play only helped to turn her on more and more. "P-Please stop that, mm, y-you don't need to do this." Ying begged him, playing her damsel role well. She tried to hide her moans in her mouth as he played with her body more and more. She was too weak to combat him as her body fell to his use.

Koga's rough fingers continues their work on her breasts as her words and sounds only turn him on more and more. Soon enough Ying could feel his hard rod pressing against her back side. Ying's legs quivered from the feeling of his large member. Koga could also feel the blood rushing to his appendage as it grew in size. His hand soon slipped down Ying's body as he used his knee to shove her legs apart. His fingers soon found her womanhood and began to rub it over her black lace panties.

"Ha, you're even wearing this type of panties. You were waiting for someone to do this huh?" He told her with a smirk. His fingers could soon fell the wetness between her legs. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You're so wet already. You want me to fuck you right here and now, don't you?" He emphasized his point by pinching her clit, making her body jump in pleasure.

If it wasn't for the roleplay, Ying would be begging him to fuck her right now. Her body was ready and wanting for him. Juices flowed out of her pussy like a river, even dripping down her thigh. But she had to keep the roleplay going, for the both of them. "N-No, don't do that. Please just, ah~, don't. Let me go." She begged him between her pants and moans. She was already a panting and moaning mess from his touching. She tried holding in her moans for him, but her body betrayed her. He just felt too good.

"Why would I let you go now? The fun is just starting." Koga growled in her ear. Soon his fingers left her pussy, causing Ying to pout inwardly. The sound of a belt and fabric falling to the ground soon alerted Ying to what was going on. Koga's hand then pushed Ying's head down, bending her over. The tip of his cock could be felt against Ying's entrance as he teased her with it. "Ah, finally an ass that I want to slap." Koga said as he brought a hand down her soft ass cheeks causing a slap to be heard throughout the forest. He then used that hand to hold her hip steady as he pushed his large cock deep inside of her.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Ying's body as his large cock pushed deep inside of her. She couldn't help but to let out a scream of pleasure as her tight walls clamped down on the dick inside of her. "Ah~, no s-stop. P-Please pull out." Ying moaned out for him, but her body was telling a different story. She had almost came just from him putting it inside. Her hot pussy practically dripped on to the forest floor below her. That was even before he started to move, but once he did, he didn't hold anything back.

Koga's hips immediately started to pound against Ying's roughly. He grunted into her elven ear before nibbling on the tip of it knowing how much it got Ying going, and it sure did. Ying turned into a moaning mess from all the attention her body was getting. She couldn't keep up her act anymore and let her moans fly free.

Ying's first orgasm came much before Koga's. Her walls clamped down onto him as her body shook in pleasure and ecstasy. This never stopped Koga from fucking her from behind. His rough hard thrusts made Ying's body bounce and jiggle in rhythm. Koga's hand kept coming down hard on her soft ass, leaving marks all over his property. His hand soon came up and wrapped her black pony tail in his hand and pulled back sharply. He back was now pressed against his chest as he continued to pound into her.

"P-Please Koga, m-more. Pound me h-harder." She begged him now flipping her character entirely. She turned her head to the side so that she could look at him in the eyes. She gave him her best puppy dogs eyes knowing that he couldn't resist those eyes.

He chuckled inwardly to himself before saying, "That didn't last for very long, but it's fine. I'll give you what you want." He buried his face into her neck and began kissing and sucking on it leaving hickeys all over her neck. The slapping of their skin soon picked up speed and intensity as he adhered to her request.

Their grunts and moans filled the quiet forest around them as their love making hit a fever pitch. Koga could feel his own orgasm building inside of him as Ying hit two more of her own along the way. His moans and grunts got louder before he said, "Fuck Ying, I'm going to cum soon." He expected her to tell him to pull out. Throughout their relationship, she hadn't let him cum inside her yet, which he respected.

This time was different for Ying though. She couldn't let him pull out now. She felt too good, too full, and too lustful to let him pull out. She turned her head towards him and said, "Do it, you can cum inside of me." Her mind might have been clouded over with pleasure, but right now she didn't care. She just needed to feel his cock inside of her for as long as possible.

Ying's eyes and words told Koga that she really did want this. He nodded his head and didn't need to hear it a second time. His thrusts sped up as so did his breaths and grunts. Soon he released himself deep inside of Ying. He held her close to his body as she shook in pleasure and he drained his cum into her pussy. Ying was on cloud nine in pleasure right now. She never knew how good it could feel to be cream pied before. Now, she didn't know if she could go back.

Once both of them calmed down from their highs, Koga pulled out of her panting while holding her close still. Ying pushed him away slightly just so that she could flip around and hold him face to face. "Can we do that again? It was really fun." Ying giggle as she looked up at him.

Koga chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sure, do you think that you can keep character next time?" He teased her while smirking. This earned a pout from Ying and a light punch to his chest.

"You're the one who made me break. It's all of you fault." She pouted while puffing out her cheeks. Even if she was pouting, she still clung to Koga tightly enjoying being close to him. This teasing continued for a few more minutes until they both decided to go home. But on the way home, Ying made him promise that they would try it again.

**The end**


End file.
